My Hanyou
by tsuite iku
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha have yet another fight and Kagome stops off to her world, leaving Iun Yasha "sitting". When she gets there, a little song helps cool her off.


Author's note: This was definitely one of those spur-of-the-moment stories. I just sat down to write a bunch of pointless stuff and this came out. Go figure. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, blah blah blah, I don't own the song that's in here even though I don't know the name, so on and so so.  
  
***  
  
Kogome was upset...AGAIN!! She had stormed back to her world and of course Inu Yasha was too stubborn to go get her. He just sat outside the well, sulking.  
  
It's not like he had done anything wrong! All he did was beat up the lecher for feeling her up! Well…  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Kagome shuffled her feet under Inu Yasha's stare and constant cursing of Miroku.  
  
"That damn lecher!! I should kill him!"  
  
Kagome looked up from the pretty picture she was forming in the dirt with her shoe.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah…" he growled under his breath.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little then he turned his head away as if what Kagome had said meant nothing to him.  
  
"Yeah, sure…I don't know why he would want to hit on you, the pervert!"  
  
A vein on Kagome's head bulged. "What," she managed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, it's not like you're pretty and you're a hell of an annoyance." The vein pulsed. "You're even worse than Kikyo."  
  
Pop!  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!! SIT!!!"  
  
"OWCH!!!!!!!! OWCHOWCHOWCHOWCHOWCHOWCHOWCHOWCH!!! OWCH!!!!"  
  
Kagome stormed off to the well, leaving several craters behind where she had slammed her feet down.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
All right, maybe it was sort of his fault.  
  
He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, and jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome paced around her room, forming craters there as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Argh!! That selfish, arrogance, violent…BAKA!!!! He can't go five minutes without pissing me off, can he?!"  
  
She sighed and stopped pacing. Then why did she keep going back to him?  
  
She sat down at her desk and opened her math book, just looking at it and not really intending to read it. After flipping through the pages a couple of times and abandoned it to she looked around her room for something interesting. Her eye caught the radio on the top of her dresser so she got up, turned it on, and returned to her desk.  
  
i "Nothing you could say make me turn away from my guy!"/i  
  
i "There's nothing you can do, cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy!/i  
  
Kagome began to sing along.  
  
"He may not be a movie star, but when it comes to being happy, we are!"  
  
"There's not a man today who could take me away from my hanyou!"  
  
This was in fact a slip of the tongue (an odd one though, she must have demons on the mind) so she just went with it.  
  
"Nothing you could do could make me be untrue to my hanyou!"  
  
"Nothing you could to buy could make me tell a lie to my hanyou!"  
  
She began to get up and dance around. She grabbed the pencil off her desk and sang into it like a Mic.  
  
"He may not be a full youkai, but when it comes to being happy…we are? (sort of)"  
  
"There's not a man today who could take me away from my hanyou!"  
  
"There's not a man today who could take me away from my hanyou!"  
  
The song ended and Kagome plopped down on her bed. She felt better. Inu Yasha may sometimes be a total jerk, but when he wasn't he was really sweet and those were the moments she cherished. So, she stood back up, looked around for her backpack-which she seemed to have left in Feudal Japan-and head out of her room and towards the shrine.  
  
On her way there she saw Inu Yasha pacing back and forth in front of the shrine, mumbling things under his breath. He sniffed the air and turned towards Kagome, tensing up a bit.  
  
"K-Kagome!?"  
  
She walked past him toward the shrine, "Coming?"  
  
He hesitated a moment but then followed her, "Yeah."  
  
Kagome walked ahead, humming some thing Inu Yasha didn't recognize.  
  
"Hmm my hanyou…"  
  
***  
  
Author's note: I really don't know how to continue this, I didn't plan on it. However, if you want to read Disney Demons, it's sort of a continuation of this story. Toodles! 


End file.
